


lizze and hazels quest

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: lizze is stuck in a realm of magic and need to figure out how in the world she got there
Comments: 1





	1. the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry if its not very good but i will try geting a better stoy out

Chapter one the mirror  
My name is Lizzie and no I am not crazy when I say I was just eaten by a mirror. Okay, I know you are probably laughing at the thought but it's true I was just eaten by a mirror. So here's how it happened I was in my room looking at my mirror and I heard something from the mirror so I got up to take a look and the mirror sucked me up so ya i am in a weird new world now It is not that cool to be here and I almost got eaten by a evil chicken Yes I said evil chicken, a giant chicken that tried to eat me . I have somehow found shelter and a good source of food while not getting eaten while doing it.i realized my purse was on my shoulder and my phone was in it so i checked it and My phone showed that it was 8:00 pm.I am now trying to see if anyone lives here that will not try to eat me. I can make out a house in the distance so that's good and means someone lives here. I just hope they will not try and eat me. I have made a map on a piece of paper with a stone so I know my way back to camp . I have reached the house and marked the house on my map and no one is home so I will wait for them to come back. I see someone approaching and I stand up and say hi. they were startled but seem friendly and i was hesitant to go inside but hazel seemed nice and kind so i went and she asked me how i got here i told her i do not know and asked her where i am she said laran i said thanks she asks me why i am here by myself and that it is dangerous to be here alone so she says i can stay with her i told her thank you miss. She offered me some new clothes because what i am wearing is all torn i thank her and i ask if any one else lives here she said yes a small town is a couple miles away and she would take me there tomorrow i i said yes thank you and went to sleep


	2. town time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh

I woke up at 9:00 and remembered that hazel was going to take me to the town so i got dressed and went down stairs there she was waiting and made breakfast and we set out on a trail to go to town. I marked the town on my makeshift map of paper and flint. She showed me around the market and told me about what I can get here . She gave me 20 coins to buy a couple things that I think I need. She told me to meet her in the center of town for 20 minutes. I bought a map and a pencil so I can mark places in this world. I marked the market ,my camp and the house. I also bought clothes,food and a book of animals here so I know more about this place and a better bag to carry my things in and a weird what I'm gonna guess is a satyr tried flirting with me . i met hazel in the center of town and we walked home and started to talk about this place and i told her about the chicken and that it almost ate me and she said to watch out for the the giant chickens they will eat anything. It is now 10:00 and we are going to the village. I grabbed my bag with my pencil,map and phone inside. Then Hazel and I started to walk to the village. She told me about the village and who lived there. We arrived at the village at 10:30 Hazel showed me round and we grabbed a seat on a bench and started to talk i asked her about this place and i told her where i am from and we started to walk home we talked about the weird things here and when we got home we both decide to rest for a while. Hazel and I woke up at around 12:30 and Hazel made us some food and decided that we should pick some fruit after lunch. We went to a field with 2 bags of fields with a lot of berries and fruit and started picking. By the time we finished we had eaten a lot of fruit and had full bags. We walked home and started to wash off the fruit and put it in her fridge. I looked at my phone and saw that it was around 7. Hazel and I ate some dinner and I looked through my bag to see what else was inside I found my brush and some of my stuff turns out I grabbed my bag from when I was visiting my grandma and had not unpacked yet well that explains why my bag was heavy. Hazel told me I could go up and read in the library so For about 30 minutes I studied the book about animals I bought while sitting on Hazel's couch and snacked on some of the fruit we picked earlier. After I finished reading some of the books I decided to go to bed because it was 8:30 and Hazel and I were going to the village cafe in the morning. I woke up at me safe and sound i said thank you and me and her went home because we were both tired from all of our fun and hadn't realized it was around 7 and the sun was setting so hazel took me out to a hill and we watched the sun set and had a peaceful evening so we almost got eaten by the evil chicken that chicken is scary as heck we got home just in time .around 8 me and hazel started to head to town for breakfast we ate and chatted and hazel took me shopping and then we got some lunch and i asked her if there was a reason that she was taking me around and having fun when i have only know her for a day and a half and she said well you seemed like you were in need of help and i decided to help you and make you feel safe because you are here for now and are not leaving me until i can get you home and i have a friend who might be able to help you get home tomorrow we will visit her and see if she can help but lets sleep and rest for now.


	3. chapter 3

hazel and I just woke up and during breakfast hazel said her friend gets a little over excited around kids after we're done with breakfast we're going to her friend's house.we are in hazel's friends cottage and i marked the house on my map it's in the forest. Hazel's friend just came in the room and she looks different from what I expected . She looks like an older version of Hazel and Hazel said that she's one of the yaga sisters and that's why she told me to be careful . miss yaga led us to her living room and hazel told her that i need some help getting home and if she could help miss yaga asked me how i got here and i told her about how i got here and after i finished miss yaga laughed and said that chicken is part of my house and it turns back into a chicken when i am not here and that the mirror sounds like a mirror she used to owen but it broke so it no longer works and miss yaga said that she will try and help and that maybe her sister could help and said we could come back when ever we needed to.me and hazel are back home and hazel said that well visit miss yagas sisters house in a couple days.me and hazel are going into town to get prepared for are journey to miss yagas sisters house which is a 5 day walk from hazel's house hazel gave me 20 coins for me to get stuff that i need i bought some clothes pencils ,books and hazel got everything else we need and then we went home and got ready for tomorrow's journey. Today we started on our journey and so far it's going well. I just hope it stays this way.well i was wrong the chicken came back and ate me and then coughed me up after i kicked its mouth and we are almost at miss yagas sisters house . we have arrived and miss yagas sisters house is a lot more noticeable because the house is at least 5 feet in the air after me and hazel climb the latter and knock on the door a lady she says that her names baba yaga and hazel says your sister sent us because she thought you could help lizzie get home after hazel finished she said come in and and sit down she asked me how i got here and i told her about the mirror and she said that she owns a mirror that looks like that and i asked if i could see if it will take me home and she said maybe if you do something for you need to get my ingredients from the market and than make me a meal and then i'll show you my mirror than i said ok i will do it if it mean i can go home.


	4. baba yaga tasks

i need to get

3 nightshade berries

4 dried fish scales 3 deer hoof powder

Okay this should be easy wrong yes i could hve gone the market but she said i need fresh things so i need to get them my self so i head out to the forest it was easy to find the fist 2 but than i had to catch a fish and than i had to kill a deer to get the hoof so now thats Done i ask her if i can see the mirror she says yes here you go. the mirrors wrong its a hand mirror mines a vanity and golden so i said miss yaga do you know if there's anything else i could do she said you could see my sister who might help she lives near my other sister i'll try and help you thoughChapter 4The last sister Hazel and me are home and are going to madam yaga's house tomorrow to see if she'll help i told hazel about what babayaga wanted and she said for evil spell probably thought what i am worried about you seeing madam yaga by yourself she's said to eat kids and i know she only helps people who are alone but i have to try and meet her and lets get some supplies at town i'll stay here and research mademe yaga and try and learn some stuff about her. Okay were at madame yaga's house and i am kind of scared mostly because her fence is made of human bones but i need to get home and hazel is right in the front yard so i knocked on the door after climbing up the ladder madam yaga answered and she is the scariest looking of the yaga sisters and madam yaga told me to come inside and sit than she said so why have you come to my cabin and i told her about the mirror and her sisters and she said yes you mean my vanity mirror but if you want to use it you must do something for me and i know your friend is outside my cabin your friend needs to leave because as you know i won't help you unless you are alone and trust me okay madam yaga hazel you need to go she wont help unless you leave and then i said ok madam yaga i am alone and trust you what is it you want me to do madam yaga said you need to light a fire after you put water on the wood but what madam yaga does not know is that i am switching out the water for oil so that i can light the fire it's a good thing i read that book or madam yaga would be eating me oh no the mirror does work but i think i might stay here for now after hazel and me left she asked me why didn't and i said well i think it's gonna be hard to explain where i was for almost a month my parents are going to freak when i reaper randomly and at that hazel laughs and said she does some magic to heal herself and how to teleport but likes to walk because she gets a little sick from it and a few other things.


	5. shapeshifters

Hazel has decided to take me to visit her friends and kind of get the feel of this place so Hazel and me are going to go to where a lot of shapeshifter live she told me that there are 5 parts of this world the part we are in right now is mostly witches than there's a giant flower field filled with the fae and a forest with mythical creatures and a ghostly area where its mostly ghosts and the last area which we are going to the shapeshifter area and were hazel's friend sakura who is a kitsune lives as shes a shapeshifter. Today we got near the shapeshifter area and almost got drowned by a kelpie if you don't know a kelpie is a its a shape-shifting water spirit .Its a black horse like creature that can shapeshift into humans and it shapeshifted into hazel and called me than it changed back and the real hazel showed up before i touched it there skin is sticky and impossible to to get off hazel than scolded it because she apparently knew the kelpie. When we left she said that she knew the kelpie for years and they met .while she was traveling than my doppelganger lured my away and tried to trade places with me hazel found out because my doppelganger is not the same as me and wasn't asking questions about everything so she started asking her things and found me than we finally get to sakura home which is a small temple sakura was waiting outside of the temple in a kimono and her black hair in a bun she greeted hazel and than she noticed me and said hazel you brought a human to my temple .how i thought i was the only one who could go to the human realm than she turned to me and said hi i am sakura and it's been so long since a human has came in to our realm. tell me how you got here and after i told her about it she laughed and said that sounds like the yagas and hazel and me are going to another friend of hers who lives in the mythical area who is apparently more dangerous than sakura and his name is mizushi and lives in a river and hazel has told me that we need to be very careful and to be very polite bow low and for some reason we are bringing cucumbers.well it turns out that mizushi is a kappa a water spirit that eats children and loves cucumbers.when me and hazel came to the river bank a little kappa jumped out and hugged hazel. Hazel said hi i missed you him and this is lizzie and no you may not eat her because i know that's what you are thinking but you can eat these cucumbers than he said okay i'll accept that thank you so why are you here i thought maybe i should drop by after all i need to make sure your not doing anything to bad well we need to get to get to someone elses help


	6. mythical creatures.

the river bank a little kappa jumped out and hugged hazel. Hazel said hi i missed you him and this is lizzie and no you may not eat her because i know that's what you are thinking but you can eat these cucumbers than he said okay i'll accept that thank you so why are you here i thought maybe i should drop by after all i need to make sure your not doing anything to bad well we need to get to get to someone elseToday Me and Hazel are going to be meeting up with a couple of old friends she needs to check on and she thinks we need a break from traveling so we're going to meet with Jane and Jade who are twins but I don't know why they live in the mythical creature. It turns out that if your twins here you have telepathy and can read minds so when we came upon a house in town and 2 girls ran out and hugged hazel and said yay you brought a new friend for us her name's lizzie right? At the same time as each other i was surprised because hazel never told them my name than she explained these twins can read minds and read my mind about your name and yes me and lizzie are here for some time to relax and take a break from travel and i need to get to the town mart to get some food,suppliers and colitis cause we've been on the road for almost a month jade,jane make sure lizzes okay we took some beatings on the road that we haven't been able to deal with i mean she's not wrong we are covered in cuts bruises and blood so with that i find myself with some creepy twins who can read my mind and after i clean myself up i apparently passed out and jade found me and moved me to the living room and i woke up when hazel got back and she decided to teleport us back to hazel's house to rest for awhile before we travel again and she wants to take a break from journey for a while so we're going to just stay around her house . It's been 3 weeks since the accident and hazel has decided to write letters to all of her friends to tell them that we will be visiting them soon i sneaked in her office to read them here's the first one

Dear tora Its me hazel i shall be visiting you soon with a friend of mine. i hope that you are well and she's not there for food she's there as guest but i will bring snacks Your friend hazel Dear maria I hope this found its way to you i am coming to visit soon after i write this letter and i will be bringing a friend of mine who might be scared of you so maybe let me talk to her before popping out of nowhere please Your friend hazel Dear wendy I am coming to your forest soon so don't attack any passer bys without looking and i am bringing someone who you may not eat and i will be bringing some food for you so don't attack please'

Your friend hazel

Dear may My friend is coming and please don't sing you might drown her like you did with that dylan kid that you were in love with and i am worried so please be careful Your friend

Dear kuchisake-onna I am coming and i need you to keep yourself calm and try not To scare her and dont hurt her hazel

Thats all of her letters i am kind of scared now to meet her friends


	7. end

oday me and hazel are going to toras houses she lives in a big house that looks like it's from medieval times she has black hair and red eyes and kind of looks like a teengeger you would see in a goth magazine and she all of a sudden showed up behind hazel to hug her than hazel said kora this she pointed at me is lizzie the girl i talked about remember kora said yeah and i remember you said something bout snacks so hand them over than hazel reached in the bag and held out a box here are some blood butter cookie and when i looked confused at the name kora said oh your the human girl i am a vampire these cookies are made with butter that was mixed with blood so it taste delicious to me thank you hazel nice to meet you lizzie.Today me and hazel are going to maria's home which is in a tree and hazel called out maria and something called a harpy appeared and started talking so i am guessing that maria is a harpy which is a bird with a human face that can talk and maria landed on hazels arm and started talking she said it's been forever since anyones been here i can't believe that you came all the way out here just to talk with me. there was a pound and there was a woman who i could only assume was may and she's apparently a neck which is a kind of mermaid that's very creepy and drowens people with there singing kind of like a siren mays very nice she actually seemed like a nice friend to have we had fun i swam with her for a while than me and hazel need to leave and go to a friend whose name is kuchisake onna who hazel seems neverves to visit when me and her cam to the street a woman with a mask appeared and started walking toward hazel than she did something that surprised me she said give her the candy before she says anything okay? I said yes and when i did she took off her mask and i saw a long slit in her mouth and i realized who she was she is the slit mouth woman who appears to peel and asks am i pretty if you say yes she takes off her mask and says am i still pretty if you still say yes she will cut your face to be the same so i now was know why hazel scared to come and when she started talking she after eating she thanked us and said its been at least 5 years since anyones been here ie been so lonely thanks for the visit . after her we went to wendy we went to the woods and after walking for a while a teenager who kind of looked like a skeleton but tall and with skin i am guessing she's wendy she walked up to us with long steps and hugged hazel in what looked like a bone crushing hug then she said hi haz where have you been whos this and where's the snacks hazel than said i have been traveling and this is lizzel and these are the snacks she held up some big meat slabs and wendy clapped than said thanks and started to chew on them and she talked as she ate thanks and all but you might want to go those banshee girls have been so loud that i can hear them from the edge of the wendigo woods and they are so freaking loud i know that when i get hungry and roar i can be loud but still i don't get affected because well i am kind of dead already thanks for my snack . after we left i asked hazel what type of meat she gave wendy and she said human meat she's a cannibal wendigos are creatures of greed and are cannibals she ate human meat with a dead look and she explained because she like you got lost with a friend who died when they teleported here somehow and she couldn't find any food so she ate her friend because she would not live without food and she became a wendigo than i found her crying with and trying to rip out her horns and spit up her friend because she was terrified of how she looked when she saw me she ran to me sand hugged me and started telling me how scared she was and how she didn't want to be a monster After she calmed down, I helped her learn how to be a wendigo and how to live. She got used to it so she can turn into her human form when she wishes to look less scary.me and hazel are visiting her friends in the ghost zone the first one we met was a little boy in modern clothes who is a myling .which is a kid ghost who was murdered by their mother this one's name is john i feel so bad for him he seems likes he only 5 years old when he died.and he ran up to hazel and hugged hazel when he saw me he seemed excited and asked me to play with him .I think I'll stay here. It's a lot easier than explaining it to mom and living like I am made of glass when I am home.. Hazel said that if i want i can stay with her if i don't go back and babayagas mirror works so you can get some of your stuff while your parents arent home so it might work. Okay I have decided I am staying here with Hazel. All I need to do is pack a bag from home and then I am done and I can visit them whenever I need to. END

**Author's Note:**

> please comment so i can improve and tell me if you didnt like it or if you did and i will try and anweser i moniter so i all way now when you comment


End file.
